


growing pains

by avecstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda fluffy idk, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecstylinson/pseuds/avecstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt: <br/>i absolutely need someone to write oneshot where it's Louis' thirtieth birthday and he hates it bc Peter Pan and shit and he doesn't want to get old and ugh and Harry knows it so he waits for the kids to be asleep (bc they have kids omg daddy feels) and drags Louis to their bedroom and asks him to fuck him like when they were teenagers and Louis does and after he's happy they still have the same chemistry than before and it ends all fluffy pleASE !!!  </p><p>((((also sorry im incapable of writing long pieces))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing pains

It was a happy day in London in the small home of Harry and Louis Tomlinson, five years after their secret wedding and the subsequent downfall of One Direction. There were warm voices and laughs wafting from the open windows which mixed with the smells of baking bread and happiness. The shrill voices of children called out as adults drank wine and reminisced. It was Louis’ thirtieth birthday, and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t upset him. He plastered on a signature fake smile as he made rounds, thanking everyone who attended with tight-lipped politeness.   
After everyone was gone, Harry wrapped his arm tight around Louis’ waist as they put their two year old son, Hayden, to bed. They walked together to the couch and sat down, limbs tangled and Harry’s head snuggled in Louis’ hair.  
“Happy birthday, Lou,” Harry mumbled.  
“Don’t say that,” Louis whined.   
“Why not, Boo.”  
“Birthday means thirty and thirty means old, Haz.”  
“Babe.”  
“Please save it.”  
Louis pushed off the couch and nearly stormed to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey, what he used to drink in cold hotel rooms when he was stressed.   
“Drinking that shit again, Tommo.”  
Louis winced a bit at his old nickname.  
“Makes me feel like I’m eighteen again.”  
“Remember all the shit we used to do?”  
“Ya, damn I miss that.”  
Harry walked around the island Louis was perched on and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
“Maybe you could fuck me like you used to.”  
“Shit, Harry.”  
Louis hopped of the counter and caught Harry’s hand in his own before nearly sprinting to their bedroom. Harry had barely closed the door when Louis was all over him, all chaste kisses and eager hands. It brought fond memories of hurried hand jobs and secret kisses, and Harry missed those times in a strange way.  
Louis and Harry separated just long enough for them to both rid themselves of their clothes, and soon collided again, Louis pushing Harry down onto the bed and straddling Harry’s hips.   
“Gonna fuck you into the mattress, yea?” Louis breathed  
Harry just moaned in response as Louis kissed him with teeth and tongue and youthful seal. After what seemed like forever yet not long enough, Louis pulled away with a squelching noise.  
“Wanna suck your dick, Lou.”  
“Ya, ya that would be nice, Harry.”  
Louis flipped them over and Harry licked down Louis’ chest admiring the tan skin and muttering compliments as he went. He pressed a kiss to the base of his cock and began his work. Harry remembered all those times on the bus, sucking Louis off sloppy and quick. He took as much of Louis in his mouth as he could, which was a considerable amount of Louis’ long length. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head and used all the tricks in his book until Louis was trembling a bit, dangerously close. He moved back until he was only sucking on the swollen head and then off completely.  
“You little shit, get on your hands and knees,” Louis growled, and Harry obeyed.  
Louis decided to make Harry see stars tonight. He grabbed their lube off their bedside table, slicked his fingers up, and jammed one into Harry’s puckered hole knuckle deep. Harry screamed at the sudden stimulation but didn’t ask Louis to stop. He added another finger alongside the first and pumped in and out at an obscene rate. Louis abruptly pulled his fingers out and Harry squirmed at the sudden loss of contact. Louis quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting until his balls swung against Harry’s butt. Harry made an inhuman noise that sent a shock through Louis and he began thrusting, slow and deep. Harry bucked his hips up, searching for more, and Louis pushed them down, leaving marks that would surely turn into bruises. Harry recalled all the hiding of bruises and hickeys, and smiled to himself.   
Louis continued thrusting, picking up the pace bit by agonizing bit. Harry was a moaning mess underneath him, his arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up. Louis’ tip brushed his prostate, and then again, and Harry wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking lazily. Louis knocked his hand away, replacing it with his own. Louis thrust a final time and came cock buried in Harry’s ass and his face in Harry’s neck. He stroked Harry a few more times until he too reached, and rode out his high with Louis’ softening dick still inside him.   
Louis pulled out reluctantly and tapped on Harry’s hips, signalling for him to lay down. Harry flopped next to Louis and snuggled up to his side.   
“No matter how old we grow, you’ll always be that cute boy with the fringe from the toilets,” Harry murmured into Louis’ chest.  
“But thirty still sucks,” Louis replied.  
“Ya thirty sucks.”  
“I love you, Harold Edward Tomlinson.”  
“Still can’t get used to that.”  
“What, the name?”  
“No, that I'm yours forever.”  
Louis tilted his head down and kissed Harry long and slow and passionate, surrounded by love and happiness and Harry.


End file.
